Gracias Onii-san
by HelblindeScarlet1234
Summary: Miku una marginada que ha vivido 3 años en la calle despues de morir sus padres, pero gracias a un peliblanco encontro un buen hogar pero, tambien al final deben seguir sus caminos diferentes one shot, lean y revisen.


**Gracias onii-san**

 **Hola mis queridos ese es un one shot de vocaloid espero que os guste…**

Miku una niña marginada fue asi después de la muerte de sus padres cuando tenia 3 años, una noche fría, un joven chico llamado sanawa tomoya descansaba de dia a dia de su vida en un parque donde estaba la peliverdeazulada…

Tomoya: (toma de la maquila un café) días de escuela eh, oh (mira a la niña buscando algo de comer) oye pequeña toma (sonríe pero la niña no se acerca) vamos no te hare nada toma (sonríe y la niña toma el liquido) como te llamas? (pregunto)

Miku: me llamo miku, tengo 6 años (respondio)

Tomoya: ok que haces aquí? Y tus padres, donde están? (pregunto y mira llorar)

Miku: mis papas murieron cuando tenia 3 años (llorando el peliblanco la abraza y sonríe)

Tomoya: tranquila vamos a casa, yo te ayudare a que vivas bien, vamos (sonríe y la niña sonríe)

Miku: gracias (secándose las lagrimas)

Y asi el peliblanco se la llevo a una casa donde la pequeña vivirá mejor…

 **3 años después**

Ha pasado tres años donde el peliblanco, adoptara a la niña en ese tiempo, ella fue muy alegre pero también encontró la forma de expresar todo por medio de la música, el peliblanco le fasino ver el talento de ella…..

Tomoya: ah, que dia (suspira al entrar)

Miku: onii-san mucho trabajo de examen? (preguto dándole un poco de agua)

Tomoya: si pequeña, no falta mucho para la graduación y quiero ver a ti ser la mejor cantante en otros 6 años, tu tienes una voz bonita (sonríe sonrojando a la chica)

Miku: gracias onii-san, mañana seguire con mi canitico (sonríe y el joven adulto sonríe)

Tomoya: sabes algo cuando seas famosa te iras a recorrer el mundo, maravillando con u música (sonríe)

Miku: lo crees, crees eso? (pregunto muy alegre)

Tomoya: claro, pequeña seras conocida como la gran hatsune miku (respondio)

Miku: hatsune miku? Porque me dices asi? (pregunto confundida)

Tomoya: es un apellido que me salio, pero queda bien con tu nombre y suena bien? La gran hatsune miku (respondio sonriendo)

Miku: es cierto, suena gracias onii-san (sonríe)

 **6 años después**

Había pasado seis largos años ymiku se volvia muy popular al grado de ser la mejor conocida como hatsune miku, en ese tiempo tubo el sueño de ser la gran cantante y la gran diva pero también sabia si no fuera gracias al peliblanco ahora seria solo una vagabunda buscando de comer, y estaba muy feliz de averla ayudarlo en su vida, en cambio el peliblanco era un hombre de negocios popular y llego el dia de que miku iniciaría su gira por japon y luego por el mundo, hoy estaba por despedirse de el…..

Tomoya: oh mira como te vez, eres una joven mujer! (exclamo feliz)

Miku: gracias por eso, bueno sabes debo irme a dar mi gira, y pues este es el adiós (sonríe y le cae una lagrima)

Tomoya: porque lloras? Yo pues sabia que sucedería esto, pero estoy orgulloso de ti (sonríe)

Miku: gracias por todo, gracias por darme el sueño de mi vida, gracias onii-san (llorando con una sonrisa)

Tomoya: de que, sabia que no debi dejar que siguieras con esa vida, hace 9 años cuando compre el café en lata, te vi buscando comida, algo que me dio tristeza, pero decidi mucho y fue la correcta y mírate eres una mujer (sonríe)

Miku: gracias, bueno es casi quieres escuchar mi primer canción se llama la colina de la puesta del sol, conocido como yuuhi saka (sonríe)

Tomoya: si me gustaría (sonríe y la chica empieza a cantar)

Cuando cantaba, el recordó muchas cosas, los momentos alegres que pasaron los dos, pero sabia que el momento de seguir con sus vidas separadas llego y no estaba triste esta feliz, fueron buenos momentos después de cantar la chica sonríe….

Miku: bueno es hora, espero que vea mi concierto, adiós onii-san (se voltea y sale sube al carro y con una mano se despide)

Tomoya: suerte, mucha suerte miku (sonríe y la puerta se sierra)

Las cosas fueron asi pero algo nos enseño que la vida aveces es cruel pero a la ves hermoso el sueño de cada uno se cumple, y algo si es seguro algún dia se volverán a ver los dos….

Mientras se iva alejando el auto de nuestra diva ella tambien recordo buenos momento y al final recordo algo...

Miku: gracias onii-san (sonrie al mirar alejarde a cumplir su sueño)

 **Bien mis lectores la parte final me dio alegría y hasta llore por hacerlo, es que la vida es muy frágil, bueno nos veremos hasta otra.**

 **Kagamine shon**


End file.
